<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaotic by coryjxn13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393181">Chaotic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coryjxn13/pseuds/coryjxn13'>coryjxn13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gay, I got an idea and started writing and now here we are, M/M, Mammon is a sweetheart, No beta we die like lilith, and i love him, inconsistent uploads because I can't keep a good writing schedule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coryjxn13/pseuds/coryjxn13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon and the human transfer, Jackson, get into a relationship. Chaos ensues and Jackson starts to break down.<br/>Or, this started without a plot and slowly devolved into a story with plot, AKA Mammon and Jackson's time together in Devildom</p>
<p>The beginning chapters are short, but they get longer.</p>
<p>Thanks for giving this a chance &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much for clicking on this and giving it a chance! I'm love you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon watches as Beelzebub leaves the room.</p>
<p>"You better keep an eye on your pizza, or else- Jackson?"</p>
<p>Mammon sits down beside the human and watches his shoulders shake as he holds in a sob. Mammon jumps as Jackson leans into him, grabbing at his jacket as he sobs.</p>
<p>"Every time I close my eyes I can only see Levi lunging towards me," he cries. "It's my death on repeat and I can't do anything about it and no one is around to help me, you said you would protect me- why aren't you there?"</p>
<p>Mammon places a hand on the back of Jackson's neck and traces small circles.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to let you out of my sight again, understand?" Mammon whispers. Jackson nods. Mammon looks down at the trembling figure in his arms and makes a silent vow to one day terrify Levi to this extent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ate my custard!"</p><p>A familiar rumble. Mammon rolls his eyes as Beelzebub transforms into his demonic form.</p><p>"Beel, it's just-"</p><p>A thud sounds behind Mammon, followed by his name being whispered. Mammon spins around and scoops Jackson off of the floor, pressing his head into the crook of his shoulder.</p><p>Half an hour later, the trio are sat in Lucifer's room. Beelzebub sighs as he finishes up what happened.</p><p>Mammon holds Jackson against his chest, humming quietly in order to calm the boy.</p><p>"Jackson will stay in Beel's room," Lucifer announces. Mammon narrows his eyes and growls, causing Jackson to jump.</p><p>"Why can't he stay in my room?" Mammon asks. "There's plenty of space!"</p><p>"Do not turn this into an immature matter of jealousy," Lucifer hisses. "Beel, this is not a request."</p><p>"You're damn right this isn't a request," Mammon states. "Jackson stays with me. End of story."</p><p>"Mammon," Lucifer sighs, reaching out and grabbing one of Jackson's arms. "This is highly immature of you."</p><p>"Mammon," Jackson whimpers as he's pulled from Mammon's arms. The sound makes Mammon rip Lucifer's hand off of Jackson and pull him back into his arms.</p><p>"I said that Jackson stays with me," Mammon growls, standing up and glaring at Lucifer. "We're done here."</p><p>Jackson clings to Mammon as the demon walks out of the room, quietly kissing the side of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another day when it hit. Lucifer had raised his voice at Mammon. Jackson entered the house right as Lucifer transformed.</p><p>"Jackson, head up to my room," Mammon instructs, speaking over Lucifer.</p><p>Jackson listens to Lucifer shout at Mammon before he backs up against the wall, staring at Lucifer as the demon yells.</p><p>"Jackson!"</p><p>Mammon lunges towards Jackson as he drops to the ground, tears streaming down his face as his eyes stop focusing.</p><p>"Jackson, look at me." Mammon waves a hand in front of Jackson's face, worry for his human exploding.</p><p>"Mammon, we were-"</p><p>"Shut up, Lucifer," Mammon growls.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Jackson, is it okay if I hug you?" Mammon asks quietly.</p><p>Jackson doesn't respond, he simply begins to rock back and forth. A few cries tear from his mouth. Cries turn to sobs turn to screams as his eyes focus in on Lucifer.</p><p>“Lucifer, turn back,” Mammon orders, crouching down and blocking Jackson’s view of Lucifer. </p><p>“And who do you think you are, ordering me around?” Lucifer spits. “You’re just a pathetic waste of space. You think you can tell anyone what to do? You’re a stupid fucking idiot who can’t stop screwing up!”</p><p>Mammon stands, Jackson enveloped in his arms. He walks past Lucifer without another word, bringing his human to his room.</p><p>“I got you,” Mammon whispers, setting Jackson down on the dark grey bed. Jackson blinks a few times and looks up at Mammon. He desperately tries to rub away his tears, only to be disappointed by them getting replaced by new tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jackson whimpers. Mammon climbs into bed and sits behind Jackson, pulling the smaller boy into his arms as he lays down.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Mammon wraps his arms completely around Jackson’s chest, holding him against his body. Jackson puts his hands over Mammon’s, causing the demon to smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon nervously taps his pocket, making sure that the small box is still there.</p>
<p>“Jackson, can I talk to you?” He rests a hand on Jackson’s shoulder. The human turns around and smiles at Mammon, nodding.</p>
<p>“Just a moment, okay?”</p>
<p>Mammon takes a step back and watches as Jackson helps a student with a math problem. Mammon’s gaze moves from the paper to Jackson’s hand, resting on the student’s shoulder. To Jackson’s face as he smiles and murmurs words of encouragement. To Jackson’s lips, which he bites in concentration.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m done.” Jackson stands up straight and steps over to Mammon, his hands behind his back. “What did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“Can we, um, talk outside?” Mammon points over his shoulder at the door, hoping Jackson doesn’t notice how nervous he is.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Once the two are in the hallway, Mammon makes sure no one’s in earshot as he pulls out the little box.</p>
<p>“Um, so, uh, I was thinking the other day while- while I was shopping,” Mammon begins, cursing himself mentally for stuttering. “And I saw this, and I thought of you.”</p>
<p>Jackson takes the box from Mammons hand and opens it, confused at the sight of a dark gray ring.</p>
<p>“There’s something else, though.”</p>
<p>Jackson pulls the ring out of the box and slides it onto his middle finger, noticing how it fits perfectly.</p>
<p>“I, um, well, I- I like you. As more than a friend.”</p>
<p>The human’s eyes widen as he spots a matching ring on Mammon’s hand. Mammon groans and lifts his hand, gently tapping the ring a few times. Jackson’s ring vibrates.</p>
<p>“And I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Jackson opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to form words. When Mammon turns away, Jackson slaps his wrist, then taps the ring in a pattern.</p>
<p>Mammon’s ring vibrates with morse code. <em>Yes.</em></p>
<p>“You’re serious?” Mammon spins around and takes a step closer to Jackson. He nods, looking down at the floor as pink spreads across his cheeks.</p>
<p>Mammon cradles Jackson’s head in his hands and kisses the top of it, grinning from ear to ear. </p>
<p>
  <em>His. His human. His boyfriend.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beel was the first to notice the rings.</p><p>“Where’d this come from?” he asks, tapping Jackson’s ring. Mammon not-so-subtly taps his own ring, but no one notices him.</p><p>“Mammon gave it to me,” Jackson answers, nudging his boyfriend with his shoulder.</p><p>“What for?” Asmo questions.</p><p>“Because we’re dating? Next question.”</p><p>The table immediately turns into chaos. Every brother turns to Mammon, screaming at him. Out of the corner of his eye Mammon notices Jackson press into the back of his chair.</p><p>“Everyone sit down!” Mammon shouts, grabbing Jackson’s hand under the table. The brothers continue to shout, but finally notice that Lucifer had sat back down and follow suit.</p><p>Mammon releases Jackson’s hand and taps his ring three times before taking Jackson’s hand in his own again.</p><p>“So yeah, if you could answer our questions, that’d be great,” Levi snarls. Mammon glances over at Jackson before looking back at his brothers.</p><p>“What do you guys want to know?”</p><p>“How long?” Belphie demands.</p><p>“Earlier today,” Mammon answers. “Next.”</p><p>“Why him?” Satan bellows, gesturing to Mammon. “He’s a good-for-nothing idiotic buffoon!”</p><p>“Don’t talk about him like that,” Jackson snaps. “If you’re going to insult Mammon, then none of you open your mouths to ask a question.”</p><p>Both Levi’s and Satan’s mouths slam shut. They growl, but don’t speak.</p><p>“With all due respect, why agree to be Mammon’s boyfriend?” Lucifer asks. </p><p>“Because I like him, obviously,” Jackson says. Mammon smiles at that. “With all due respect, <em>sir</em>.”</p><p>“The two of you can’t sleep in a room together anymore,” Asmo states. “Who knows what might occur?”</p><p>“Asmo.” Jackson’s eyes narrow at the demon, who shrugs and forks some more food into his mouth.</p><p>“Asmodeus brings up a good point.” Lucifer takes a sip of tea before continuing. “You two cannot continue to occupy the same room.”</p><p>“Jackson isn’t going to move out of my room,” Mammon hisses. “You really think you can make that happen?”</p><p>“I am in charge.” Lucifer slams his fist on the table, fully prepared to say more when his mouth clamps shut.</p><p>“Did you use the pact?” Mammon whispers, looking at Jackson, who shrugs.</p><p>“I might’ve, accidentally,” he murmurs. “I- I don’t want to talk about this stuff anymore.”</p><p>“What’re you planning to do to Jackson, Mammon?” Asmo leans back in his seat, twirling his fork between his fingers.</p><p>“We’d appreciate it if we could stop discussing this,” Mammon says. </p><p>“We?” Levi scoffs. “I think you mean you.”</p><p>“He means me,” Jackson states softly. Levi harrumphs and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms and pouting.</p><p>“Real mature, Levi,” Mammon chuckles. “Are you done with supper, Jackson?”</p><p>Jackson nods. The couple stand up and walk from the dining room to the hallway outside, where Jackson stops just outside the door.</p><p>“I want to hear what they’re saying,” he explains, nudging the door open a crack.</p><p>“Mammon is an idiot if he thinks Jackson actually likes him,” Levi spits. Jackson’s hold on Mammon’s hand tightens.</p><p>“You don’t say?” Asmo agrees. “Who knows what’s going through Jackson’s head? They’ll probably date for a few days, then break up. He’ll be single again, open for any one of us to take.”</p><p>“I agree with Asmo,” Lucifer states. Jackson grinds his teeth, regretting listening in. “Jackson is only taking pity on Mammon.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Satan says. “Who could ever like Mammon?”</p><p>Jackson pulls his hand out of Mammon’s and shoves the door opening, stepping back into the dining room.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he demands. “You’re his goddamn brothers, and you’re shit talking him behind his back? What the hell?”</p><p>“Jackson, we-”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it!” Jackson explodes. He turns and points at Levi. “You. Saying I don’t actually like my own fucking boyfriend? You’re kidding, right? You know who’s the idiot here? You.”</p><p>“Jackson,” Mammon murmurs, stepping into the room and grabbing Jackson’s hand.</p><p>“And you!” Jackson directs his attention to Asmo. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Even if Mammon and I ever break up, I wouldn’t date any of you after. And for your information, I don’t plan on breaking up with him.”</p><p>“Jackson, I think they get the point.”</p><p>“And Lucifer!” Jackson nearly stomps up to the eldest demon and slaps him. “Agreeing with Asmodeus? SERIOUSLY? Do you know me at all? There’s something seriously wrong with you if you think that I’m only taking pity on Mammon.”</p><p>“Babe-”</p><p>“Oh, we can’t forget about Satan, can we?” Jackson whips his head towards the Avatar of Wrath. </p><p>“Who would ever like Mammon? Me. I would hope you all, but you can’t stop fucking abusing him!”</p><p>Mammon picks up his boyfriend and carries him out of the dining room to their room.</p><p>“Babe, I understand why you’re angry, but please don’t shout at them next time.”</p><p>“Don’t shout at them? Why the fuck not! All they’re doing is abusing you!”</p><p>Mammon lets Jackson out of his arms when they arrive to their room.</p><p>“I’m used to it,” Mammon murmurs, kissing Jackson’s forehead. Jackson grumbles something under his breath before tugging Mammons shirt up, frustrated at the fact that he’s so much shorter than his boyfriend.</p><p>“Off,” Jackson demands, letting go of Mammon’s shirt. Mammon strips his shirt off, confused but not denying it.</p><p>“I think you should sleep,” Mammon says. Jackson rolls his eyes and pulls off his own shirt, looking around the room for his sleep shorts.</p><p>“I don’t need to sleep,” Jackson growls, grabbing his shorts off the floor and changing into them, throwing his previous shorts into his hamper.</p><p>Mammon rolls his eyes and picks up his boyfriend, then throws him onto their bed.</p><p>“Mammon!” Jackson shouts, laughing. Mammon climbs into bed, collapsing on top of Jackson. “Oh jeez, get off. You’re squishing me.”</p><p>“Sorry, what was that?” Mammon rests his head next to Jackson’s neck, softly kissing his way up and down it.</p><p>“I said you’re squishing me!”</p><p>“Hmm, it’s really comfortable here.” Mammon nips Jackson’s neck just under his jaw. Jackson’s next words get cut short.</p><p>“Please get off of me, babe,” Jackson requests. Mammon shakes his head, continuing to nip that same spot. “Please- hah!”</p><p>Mammon grins, satisfied at the noise that just escaped Jackson’s mouth.</p><p>“Hey!” Asmo and the other brothers burst into the room. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“If any of you touch him I will not hesitate to make you sleep outside,” Jackson seethes, cradling the back of Mammon’s head. All of the brothers stop in their tracks. Mammon groans and buries his head in the crook of Jackson’s neck.</p><p>“Get them out of here,” he mumbles, reaching a hand up to rest on Jackson’s chest.</p><p>“Out.” Jackson glares at the six, who all shuffle their feet but make no move to leave the room.</p><p>“Jackson, you will return to staying in your old room,” Lucifer says. </p><p>“I will not. Get out before I make you.”</p><p>“Please, we simply want-”</p><p>“Out!” Jackson shouts. “All six of you will leave this room now or else I will order you to not enter, knock on the door, or do anything to bother us while we’re inside until the next Friday the thirteenth.”</p><p>The brothers all leave, grumbling to themselves.</p><p>“When’s the next thirteenth?” Mammon asks, lifting his head.</p><p>“It doesn’t happen until after I go back to the human world.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>The two fall into silence, a very large issue having cropped up.</p><p>“That’s not until next summer, though,” Jackson whispers, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck. “So we have plenty of time to do anything we want while we live together.”</p><p>Mammon nods, moving to kiss Jackson’s neck. He nips and sucks and kisses until he’s left a large number of markings on his human.</p><p>“I’ll make this time impossible to forget,” Mammon promises, rolling over and taking Jackson with him. Jackson lays his head on Mammon’s chest, listening to his boyfriend’s heartbeat. </p><p>“I know you will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon’s the first to wake up. His arm is cramping, but he doesn’t want to move and bother Jackson, who’s wrapped up in his arms as a little spoon.</p><p>“Morning, Mammon,” Jackson mumbles, drumming his fingers on one of Mammon’s hands.</p><p>“Good morning, Jackson.”</p><p>“Do we have to get up?”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>“Can we get up in five minutes?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>Mammon nuzzles his head into the crook of Jackson’s neck.</p><p>“I see you’re in a cuddly mood today.”</p><p>“Of course,” Mammon murmurs, lifting his head so Jackson can roll over in his arms. “Hi boo.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“You are absolutely not a morning person, are you?”</p><p>Jackson shakes his head, yawning and cracking his jaw.</p><p>“You’re adorable.” Mammon kisses the tip of Jackson’s nose, watching the boy blink lazily without understanding what happened.</p><p>“So you got the rings so we can stay in touch, right?” Jackson mumbles. Mammon nods, tapping his ring three times.</p><p>“I love you,” he says, tapping the ring thrice again to drive the point home. “And I figured that even if you didn’t like me, then you could use the ring to signal me if you need me, and vice versa.”</p><p>“I don’t know who wouldn’t like you.” Jackson buries his face in Mammon’s chest, causing the demon to chuckle.</p><p>“A lot of people, actually. I just got lucky with you.” </p><p>Jackson pulls away from Mammon’s chest and looks up into Mammon’s eyes.</p><p>“They’re idiots,” Jackson seethes. “They don’t know what they’re missing.”</p><p>“And whoever has rejected you in the past is also an idiot.” Mammon kisses his boyfriend’s forehead. “Because you’re amazing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon awoke when his ring began to vibrate.</p>
<p>
  <em>Office.</em>
</p>
<p>Mammon bolts to his feet, then remembers that he’s in class.</p>
<p>“Miss, Lucifer wants me for a few minutes,” he lies. The teacher dismisses him with a simple wave of her hand.</p>
<p>“I see you also got a call,” Lucifer says as Mammon exits his classroom.</p>
<p>“Where’d you come from?”</p>
<p>“Jackson got in trouble for fighting,” Lucifer explains. “I figured he’d contact you, so I decided that we should walk together.”</p>
<p>“Why do you care?”</p>
<p>“I am in charge of the exchange students.”</p>
<p>“Whatever.” Mammon walks towards the office, making sure to keep his pace faster than Lucifer’s.</p>
<p>“Hello Ms. Rannokath,” Lucifer says, raising a hand in greeting as the duo steps into the office. “We’re here about Jackson.”</p>
<p>“He’s in the principals office.” The secretary points towards the principal’s door.</p>
<p>“Welcome, gentlemen.” Mammon and Lucifer step into the room where Jackson is. Both Jackson and the student twist to look at the two brothers, and Mammon can’t help but feel proud as he gazes at how injured the student was, and how uninjured Jackson is. “I assume you know why I brought these two into the office.”</p>
<p>“Jackson was in a fight and, as we are his caretakers, we were called here to help settle the situation.”</p>
<p>“Jackson is going to be suspended for a week.”</p>
<p>“Sir, that’s ridiculous!” Jackson exclaims, whipping around to face the principal. “Yes, I managed to hurt him more, but he started everything! I fought back in self-defense!”</p>
<p>“And somehow, Jackson, I don’t believe that.”</p>
<p>Jackson slams his D.D.D. onto the counter, gritting his teeth.</p>
<p>“I have a recording of the entire encounter,” he growls. “I want you to lift my suspension and suspend him.”</p>
<p>“That depends on what the recording says, Jackson,” Lucifer jumps in. Jackson sighs and begins the recording.</p>
<p>
  <em>“If it isn’t the human. What’re you doing outside of your cage?” the other student asks, stepping in front of Jackson.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m very sorry, Orion, but could I please get around you? I don’t want to be late for class.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’re you talking about? Animals don’t have class. They don’t go to school.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“With all due respect, I am not an animal.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know what happens to animals who misbehave?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please let me pass.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They get beat,” Orion sneers. A second later his fist is caught in Jackson’s hand, Orion having aimed for Jackson’s face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please let me go to class,” Jackson begs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not now, not now that you’ve started something with me!” Orion exclaims. Jackson releases Orion’s hand and drops his bag to the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not trying to start anything with you. Please don’t turn this into a full-blown fight.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Orion ignores Jackson’s words and launches himself at Jackson. Jackson jumps up, boosting himself over Orion by pushing off of his shoulders.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please stop this,” Jackson says. “I don’t want to fight you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Too bad, because I want to fight you.” Orion whirls around, lashing out with a kick. Jackson catches his foot. He sighs. The only way out of this is to fight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Orion throws a punch towards Jackson’s face. Jackson parries it, then spins around and slams his elbow into Orion’s face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Orion stumbles, blood dripping into his mouth from his nose.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You asked for it,” he growls, launching himself towards Jackson. Jackson shakes his head. He grabs Orion’s shoulders and drives his knee into the demon’s stomach.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I just wanted to go to class,” Jackson states, releasing Orion. Orion continues to try and attack Jackson, only to have all of his attempts blocked and returned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is going on out here!” The principal stomps up to the duo, grabbing their collars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He attacked me!” Orion whines, thrusting a finger towards Jackson.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Orion wouldn’t-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t want to hear it, young man! To my office, both of you!”</em>
</p>
<p>“And that brings us to where we are right now.” Jackson puts his D.D.D. back into his pocket. “This is blatant bullying and hatred of humans. I was only defending myself.”</p>
<p>“I- thank you, Jackson.” The principal leans back in his chair, looking over at Orion. “One week suspension for fighting, and another week suspension for bullying. I will not tolerate this in my school.”</p>
<p>With that, the principal dismisses all four people. Once they’re outside of the office, Orion stomps away, muttering something about favoritism.</p>
<p>“Are you hurt?” Mammon cups Jackson’s cheeks, eyes darting all over his body in search of injury.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Jackson pulls Mammon’s hands away from his face. “I promise.”</p>
<p>“How often have you been harassed for being a human?” Lucifer questions. Jackson shrugs, looking down at the ground and chewing his lower lip in thought.</p>
<p>“Since Mammon got taken off of guard duty, I think. He doesn’t need to start again though! I can hold my own against them.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we saw proof of that.” Lucifer leans against the wall, watching quietly as Mammon kisses Jackson’s forehead. “Mammon, I want you to watch over Jackson when you get the chance.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Mammon stands up straight, resting his arm on the top of Jackson’s head and irritating the human.</p>
<p>“Get off of me,” he hisses, batting at Mammon’s arm. Mammon ignores his feeble attempts.</p>
<p>“And please, don’t act all lovey-dovey in front of me.” Lucifer pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. “I don’t need to vomit from the sight of you two.”</p>
<p>Jackson immediately cuddles up to Mammon, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you came,” he says quietly, standing on his tiptoes and pulling on Mammon’s collar so he can kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>“Note to self, humans are sassy beings,” Lucifer mutters. Jackson chuckles, pulling away from Mammon.</p>
<p>“Not all of us,” Jackson states. “I just happen to have high levels of sass.”</p>
<p>“There’s no levels to sass.”</p>
<p>“And high levels of love for Mammon.”</p>
<p>At that, the white-haired demon blushes, hiding the lower half of his face in a hand and turning away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supper, unlike the previous evening, was very uneventful. Asmo and Levi could be seen occasionally throwing glares towards Mammon until Jackson snapped at them to stop.</p><p>After supper, Mammon picked Jackson up and carried him to their room, not bothering to stay behind and listen to his brothers whisper bad things about him.</p><p>“They need to stop,” Jackson grumbles as Mammon sets him down on the floor. Jackson pulls his shirt off, and Mammon follows suit, watching Jackson’s every move carefully as he changes into his pajama shorts. </p><p>“Can I hug you?” Mammon asks quietly. Jackson nods, struggling to tie his short strings.</p><p>Jackson nearly jumps out of his skin when Mammon embraces him from behind, resting his head on his shoulder and tying his shorts for him.</p><p>“I didn’t think you meant this, but it’s good too.” Jackson lays his hands over Mammon’s. The two stand in silence for a few minutes before someone knocks on the door.</p><p>“Just a moment,” Mammon calls, lightly kissing the side of Jackson’s neck. Jackson bats Mammon away and walks to the door, opening it to reveal Beel.</p><p>“What’s up, Beel?” Jackson steps to the side of the doorway, allowing Beel to enter the room.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday,” the tall demon says, noting the fact that the other males are both shirtless but chooses not to comment on it. “They were wrong. Uncalled for.”</p><p>“I accept your apology, Beel.” Mammon walks up behind Jackson and wraps his arms around his human’s waist, resting his head on top of the other’s.</p><p>“I don’t. I’m sorry,” Jackson murmurs. “You and all of the others were such dicks to Mammon. I want to forgive you but that wasn’t the first time.”</p><p>“What can I do to make it up to you?”</p><p>“Honestly, Beel? I don’t know.” Jackson removes Mammon’s arms from around him, walking away from the brothers. “Last night was just one tiny little situation. What you guys have been doing to Mammon has been going on for years, and I don’t want to forgive you for it. Ever.”</p><p>“I understand, Jackson.”</p><p>Jackson turns and watches Beel leave the room.</p><p>“Goodnight, Beel,” Jackson calls softly. Beel turns and smiles at Jackson and Mammon, repeating the phrase.</p><p>Mammon closes the door. He looks at Jackson, focusing in on the unshed tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Mammon steps over to his boyfriend, cupping his cheeks.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Jackson murmurs, resting his forehead against Mammon’s chest. “Just tired. Today was more eventful than I would’ve liked.”</p><p>“Come to bed, love.” Mammon pulls Jackson over to their bed, then picks up Jackson and deposits him on his lap.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jackson whispers, resting his head on Mammon’s shoulder. Mammon shrugs, lightly kissing the side of Jackson’s neck.</p><p>“I love you,” Mammon whispers, hovering his lips over the hollow of Jackson’s neck. Jackson kisses the top of Mammon’s head. The demon lays down, wrapping an arm around Jackson and keeping him on top of his body.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Jackson murmurs, already half asleep. Mammon repeats the phrase, giving Jackson’s forehead one final kiss before they both fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson wakes up in the middle of the night. Mammon’s arm is wrapped around his waist, and the demon is snoring lightly.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Jackson whispers, moving Mammon’s arm gently off of him and standing up, stretching a bit.</p>
<p>He walks to the kitchen, his throat dry.</p>
<p>“Well, if it isn’t the man of the hour.”</p>
<p>Jackson nearly drops his glass of water at the sound of Asmo’s voice.</p>
<p>“Good cheese, Asmo,” Jackson breathes, a hand pressed over his heart as he turns around. “What’re you doing up?”</p>
<p>“Are you going to sleep with Mammon?”</p>
<p>Jackson cocks an eyebrow, confused.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah? There’s only one bed in his room, and we’re dating, so there’s no reason I wouldn’t-”</p>
<p>“I meant are you going to have sex with Mammon?”</p>
<p>Jackson’s hold on his glass tightens. </p>
<p>“That’s none of your business,” he says quietly. Asmo takes a seat on a counter, never taking his eyes off of Jackson.</p>
<p>“I’m the Avatar of Lust. It is, in fact, my business.”</p>
<p>“If you really must know, then no. I’m not planning on doing that with Mammon.” Jackson gestures with his free hand, feeling very uncomfortable with the topic at hand.</p>
<p>“Why not? Mammon’s strong and gentle. I’m sure he’d be a great lover.”</p>
<p>“That is a highly inappropriate comment, Asmo.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Asmo crosses his legs. “My question still stands though.”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t need to. That’s enough of this.”</p>
<p>“You really think he’ll be satisfied with just kissing?” Asmo hops off of the counter and strides over to Jackson, plucking his water glass from his hands. “Mammon is going to get frustrated waiting for you. He’ll break up with you.”</p>
<p>“No he won’t. Mammon actually likes me. It isn’t just lust.”</p>
<p>“And how do you know that?” Asmo slams the glass onto the counter next to him, his smile never faltering. “I know when someone is lusting after someone else. You don’t.”</p>
<p>“If I feel comfortable enough with him, then maybe I will-”</p>
<p>“You either have sex with Mammon, or you lose your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Asmo whirls around and walks out of the kitchen, leaving Jackson alone with his thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I don’t have sex with Mammon, then… I lose him?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I lose him. I lose Mammon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have to do it. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon woke up and rubbed his eyes. It was only about three in the morning, which meant he shouldn’t be up yet.</p><p>“Jackson!”</p><p>Mammon leaps out of bed once he realizes that his boyfriend isn’t with him.</p><p>“Dammit, where did you go?” Mammon grabs his D.D.D. and calls Jackson’s, only to have it ring on the other side of the room.</p><p>Mammon checks every nook and cranny of his room before sprinting out, stubbing his toe on one of the steps.</p><p>
  <em>Dammit! Dammit, dammit dammit! Why didn’t I notice him leave?</em>
</p><p>“Mammon, why are you awake?” Beel comes out of his room as Mammon runs by it. “It’s three. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Jackson’s gone,” Mammon says, turning to face Beel. Beel’s immediately fully alert.</p><p>“Did he leave a note?”</p><p>“Nothing. I woke up and he was just gone. He left his D.D.D. in my room. I can’t call him.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll go check his room. You check the living room and dining room.”</p><p>Beel and Mammon jog off. </p><p>Mammon gets to his rooms first. The living room is empty. There’s no place for Jackson to hide. It’s the same with the dining room.</p><p>Mammon calls Beel.</p><p>“Please tell me he’s up there,” Mammon begs.</p><p>
  <em>“He’s not here.”</em>
</p><p>“Check the kitchen. I’ll check the music room. If we can’t find him, we should wake Satan.”</p><p>
  <em>“Jackson! No, please don’t be scared. It’s Beel.”</em>
</p><p>Mammon sprints to the kitchen where Beel and Jackson are.</p><p>“He’s in the back corner,” Beel says, pulling open the door. Mammon steps over to Jackson, kneeling in front of him.</p><p>“Jackson.”</p><p>Jackson looks up at the sound of Mammon’s voice.</p><p>“You’re crying,” Jackson murmurs, reaching up and wiping Mammon’s tears away.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t notice-” Mammon cuts his statement short and wraps his arms around Jackson, one hand on the back of his head and the other on his side.</p><p>“Mammon?”</p><p>“Don’t ever disappear like that again,” Mammon orders, closing his eyes as Jackson wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “You have no idea how freaked out I was. Don’t. Please, never again.”</p><p>“I won’t. I promise.”</p><p>Tears trickle down Jackson’s cheeks as he clutches the back of Mammon’s shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satan walks into the kitchen to prepare breakfast and nearly jumps out of his skin at the sight of Mammon and Jackson asleep in the back corner.</p><p>“Mammon, Jackson.” Satan gently shakes the couple awake. “How long have you guys been in here?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Jackson mumbles, looking around. “It’s morning? We fell asleep here.”</p><p>“Very uncomfortable sleep,” Mammon replies, not fully understanding that Satan’s there too. Mammon kisses the side of Jackson’s neck, slowly trailing down to his collarbone.</p><p>“Not in here!” Satan exclaims. Jackson stands and helps Mammon to his feet, the demon tired as hell. “You’re lucky Lucifer stayed the night with Diavolo to help him do work. It was his turn today.”</p><p>Jackson starts laughing, then clears his throat, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure he was doing work,” Jackson mumbles. Mammon and Satan look at Jackson, confused. “Lucifer likes Diavolo.”</p><p>“You’re kidding!”</p><p>“You’re telling me you’ve never noticed? Whenever his back is turned, Lucifer’s making heart eyes at him! If I had my D.D.D. on me I could show you.”</p><p>“How did we not notice before?” Satan looks at Mammon, who shrugs.</p><p>“Bet you thirty bucks there’s a hickey on Lucifer’s neck,” Jackson says, extending a hand to Mammon.</p><p>“Bet you thirty there isn’t.”</p><p>Mammon and Jackson shake hands.</p><p>Mammon, Jackson, and Satan make a few bets. The first: Mammon and Jackson’s bet on Lucifer having a hickey; the second: all three betting on how many hickeys Lucifer will have (Jackson said one, while Mammon said three and Satan two); the third: Jackson said that Diavolo and Lucifer would have started dating, while Satan said it was just a one night stand.</p><p>Their conversation ended when Mammon picked up Jackson and carried him to their room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the seven brothers and Jackson sit down to eat, Jackson nudges Mammon’s shoulder and flicks his eyes to Lucifer’s neck.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Mammon breathes, staring at the hickey. Jackson grins, ignoring Beel, who’s already scarfing down his food. “I owe you thirty dollars now. Dammit.”</p><p>“Mammon, why are you staring at me?” Lucifer dabs the corner of his mouth with a napkin. “Is there something on my face?”</p><p>“No, no, there isn’t,” Mammon says. </p><p>“There’s something just below it though,” Jackson whispers, so quiet only Mammon can hear him. Mammon starts laughing. Lucifer frowns and gestures for Asmo to hand over his mirror. Lucifer looks at his reflection in the mirror, satisfied with his appearance until his eyes flicker to his neck.</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>Jackson bursts into laughter as Mammon takes a picture of Lucifer’s reaction to the hickey.</p><p>“Woah, Lucifer got some action!” Asmo exclaims. “Who was it?”</p><p>“Don’t- you don’t- really-” Jackson tries to wheeze something out, but every time he looks over at Lucifer his laughing fit starts up again.</p><p>“You really don’t know?” Satan questions. Asmo shakes his head, looking around at the rest of his brothers. </p><p>“Who knows who it is?” Asmo demands. Jackson, Satan, and Mammon raise their hands. “Mammon, I’ll give you twenty bucks to tell me.”</p><p>“Nope!” Jackson exclaims, putting a hand over Mammon’s mouth. “Lucifer can tell us himself. I’m sure he’s very proud of who it was-”</p><p>“Dude is that a ring?” Satan jumps to his feet, pointing at Lucifer’s left hand. Lucifer pales. “That’s so expensive looking!”</p><p>“Did you hook up with a sugar daddy?” Asmo wonders. Lucifer shakes his head, burying his face in his palms.</p><p>“Diavolo and I got together,” he mutters. The entire table turns into chaos. Satan and Mammon both give large amounts of money over to Jackson, while Beel, Belphie, and Asmo bombard Lucifer with questions.</p><p>“I can’t believe you won all of the bets,” Mammon grumbles. Lucifer glares at the three betters.</p><p>“You three bet on this?” he asks coldly, ignoring Asmo’s questions. Jackson nods.</p><p>“We did.”</p><p>“And who won?”</p><p>“I did. I won all of the bets.”</p><p>Lucifer takes a sip of tea before continuing. “May I know what these bets were?”</p><p>“Well, Mammon and I first bet on whether or not you would have a hickey on you,” Jackson begins. “Then, all three of us bet on how many you would have if you had any. And lastly, Satan and I bet on whether or not you and Diavolo had begun an actual relationship or if it was a one night stand.”</p><p>“I asked him not to leave any marks,” Lucifer grumbles, taking another sip of tea. “This stays between the eight of us. Understand? Diavolo doesn’t want to let anyone know for my safety.”<br/>“You could beat anyone who tried to harm you.”</p><p>“Unless his father awoke,” Lucifer mutters. He falls unusually quiet after his statement, until Diavolo and Barbatos step into the dining hall.</p><p>“Greetings, everyone.”</p><p>“If it isn’t the man of the hour!” Satan crows. Lucifer whips his head up, a cloud of red spreading across his cheeks.</p><p>“They found out?”</p><p>“You left a mark on me.”</p><p>“Thanks for that, Diavolo!” Jackson exclaims. “Are you here to walk your boyfriend to school?”</p><p>Diavolo, for once, turns speechless.</p><p>“Babe, stop teasing them.” Mammon rests a hand on the small of Jackson’s back. Barbatos whispers something in Diavolo’s ear, making the prince nod enthusiastically.</p><p>“Lucifer, could you come over here?” Diavolo requests. Lucifer obliges and walks over to stand in front of Diavolo.</p><p>“What would you like?”</p><p>Diavolo wraps his arms around Lucifer’s waist and pulls him closer, kissing him without giving him a chance to protest.</p><p>“Is that what we were like the first day?” Jackson asks, looking at Satan, who shrugs.</p><p>“Less. You got angry at us, so you didn’t get a chance to be all lovey-dovey.”</p><p>“Hi,” Lucifer breathes, pulling away from Diavolo. Diavolo looks over at Mammon and Jackson, who have taken to cuddling.</p><p>“I see we’re not the only couple that’s gotten together recently.”</p><p>“They got together what, two days ago?” Lucifer looks at Mammon for confirmation.</p><p>“They day before yesterday, yep.”</p><p>“I’m guessing Jackson made the first move.” Diavolo turns Lucifer’s face back to his and kisses the tip of his nose.</p><p>“Mammon did, actually,” Jackson says. Lucifer gently pries Diavolo’s arms and turns to Mammon in surprise. Diavolo immediately wraps his arms around his boyfriend again.</p><p>“There’s no way.” Lucifer pats one of Diavolo’s hands, half-ignoring what he’s doing. “Mammon actually realized that he liked Jackson first? This oblivious idiot?”</p><p>“I would appreciate it kindly if you didn’t call my boyfriend an idiot.” Jackson keeps an innocent smile on his face, along with a light tone to his voice, but Lucifer hears the underlying threat.</p><p>“Would you like to get together for drinks and talk about how stubborn our boyfriends are sometime, Jackson?” Diavolo offers. Jackson accepts the offer.</p><p>“I’ll text you if he gets to be too much.”</p><p>“Not if I message you first.”</p><p>“Hey!” Lucifer and Mammon exclaim, glaring at their respective boyfriends, who whistle and look away.</p><p>“Why does everyone else have a lover?” Asmo grumbles, crossing his arms and pouting. “I’m all alone.”</p><p>“If you would just ask out Solomon, he’d agree,” Jackson says. “He likes you.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“I literally knew that Lucifer and Diavolo were in love with each other before Satan of all people. You’re really going to doubt me? Also, Satan, Simeon likes you. Ask him on a date if you’re ever feeling lonely.”</p><p>“Who are you, a matchmaker?”</p><p>“If we don’t leave now, we’re going to be late for school,” Lucifer interrupts. “As lovely as this conversation has been.”</p><p>“You just don’t want us to watch you be more cuddly with your boyfriend,” Jackson teases.</p><p>“That is not at all it!”</p><p>“What’s with the voice crack, then?”</p><p>“Mammon, watch out for your boyfriend. He’s an evil little thing.”</p><p>“I am not evil, Lord Diavolo. I’m just a lil’ ol’ human.”</p><p>“School, people! Let’s go!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson sat down with Lucifer and Diavolo at lunch, Mammon still being in the line giving Jackson a chance to talk to the prince.</p><p>“When’s the wedding?”</p><p>Lucifer nearly spits out his food, turning to Diavolo with an accusatory look.</p><p>“You told him?” Lucifer whispers. </p><p>“I figured it out. I’m not stupid, Lucifer. Last night wasn’t the first time, was it? It was just the first time that Diavolo left such a visible mark.”</p><p>“Talk louder, I don’t think the Celestial Realm heard you.” Lucifer glares at Jackson, his fork clenched tightly in a fist.</p><p>“Now, dear,” Diavolo murmurs. “Let’s not make a scene in public. No, Jackson, last night was not the first time we fucked.”</p><p>Jackson nearly does a spit take at Diavolo’s crude language.</p><p>“Good cheez its!” Jackson exclaims, wiping his mouth. “Where’s Mammon? I need him to interrupt conveniently- there you are.”</p><p>Mammon’s expression softens at the sight of his boyfriend.</p><p>“Hey, gold.” Mammon sits down and kisses Jackson’s cheek, slipping his non-dominant arm around Jackson’s waist.</p><p>“Gold?”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured you needed a nickname, and gold is one of the most precious things in the world.”</p><p>“If we’re going to think that way, then your nickname is love,” Jackson mumbles, grinning at Mammon, who turns red.</p><p>“No whispering lewd things at the table,” Satan states, setting his tray down. Beel, Belphie, Asmo, Simeon, and Solomon follow Satan’s movements.</p><p>“Wasn’t anything lewd,” Jackson states. Mammon starts bickering with Satan over Jackson’s head, drawing everyone’s attention away from Asmo.</p><p>Out of the corner of Jackson’s eyes, he sees Asmo make a heart with his hands, then break it in two.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mammon’s putting on an act. He just wants sex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t like me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Are you guys liking this so far? What are your thoughts on it/how can I improve it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson was unusually quiet for the rest of the day. He was quiet through dinner, even when Levi and Satan were poking fun at Mammon.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, love?” Mammon asks, both of them taking off their shirts as per their new routine. Jackson pulls off his pants, then sits on the bed in only his boxers.</p>
<p>“Are you coming or not?” Jackson pats the bed next to him. Mammon gulps, his eyes trailing down Jackson’s body as he walks over and lays down on the bed.</p>
<p>“Oh shit,” Mammon breathes, Jackson beginning to pepper kisses down his chest, starting at the base of his neck. “Jackson, do you know what you’re getting yourself into?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Jackson hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Mammon’s pants and pulls them down. He kisses Mammon’s stomach right along the top of Mammon’s boxers, watching as Mammon reacts to each feather-light touch.</p>
<p>“Stop teasing,” Mammon groans. He pulls Jackson up and flips them over, pinning Jackson’s hands above his head.</p>
<p>Mammon’s eyes are drawn to the tears threatening to spill from Jackson’s.</p>
<p>“Babe, what’s going on?” Mammon releases Jackson’s hands and pulls him into a sitting position. Jackson says nothing. He doesn’t react until Mammon wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re going to break up with me,” Jackson whispers. “All- all you want is my body. If I give it to you then you’ll stay with me.”</p>
<p>“No, no, no. Jackson, I don’t want your body! Who told you that?”</p>
<p>Jackson shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Mammon’s neck and burying his face in the crook of Mammon’s neck.</p>
<p>“I thought I was going to lose you if we didn’t- I- he said that you- if I didn’t- I would- and you-”</p>
<p>“Breathe with me.” Mammon pulls away from Jackson and cups his cheeks, his heart breaking at the sight of Jackson attempting to hold in his tears. </p>
<p>Mammon and Jackson breathe together. Jackson seems to calm down a bit, but is still, understandably, upset.</p>
<p>“Who told you that?” Mammon asks again. Jackson looks down. The sight of only boxers on his body sends him into a frenzy. He flies off of the bed, landing on his hand wrong as he looks around the room for something to put on just give him something it doesn’t have to be his as long as it covers him don’t make him sit in just his boxers don’t let it happen again he’s disgusted with himself he’s impure he’s unclean he’s dirty gross dirty gross <em>dirty gross <strong>dirty gross-</strong></em></p>
<p>Mammon wraps his bathrobe around Jackson, tying it around his waist as he gasps for breath.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, look at me. You’re not there anymore. I’m here for you. Breathe with me. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four.”</p>
<p>Jackson’s eyes flit from Mammon’s lips to his eyes to the door behind Mammon to the robe on his body to the cup on the table.</p>
<p>“I want you to name five things you can see,” Mammon instructs. Jackson doesn’t hear him until he repeats it for a third time.</p>
<p>“F-five things I can see. I- I can see- see- you, an- and the door, and a- uh- a cup, and- um, the couch, and your- your uniform.”</p>
<p>“Good job. Can you tell me four things you can feel?”</p>
<p>“Feel. Four. I can- I can feel four things. I can name- name all of them. I can feel- the, the silk bathrobe, and, uh, the carpet, and the em- embroi- the- emb- the name on my boxers, and- and your hand.”</p>
<p>“That was fantastic, Jackson. Now can you give me three things you can hear?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Jackson swallows nervously, finally meeting Mammon’s eyes again, even if just for a split second. “I can hear your voice, and I can hear- what sounds like Solomon? And, and I can hear- well, I can also hear- the- sounds from Levi’s room.”</p>
<p>Mammon listens for half a second, identifying all of those sounds before smiling at Jackson.</p>
<p>“Now I need two things you can smell. You can do this.”</p>
<p>“I can smell? I can smell your cologne, for one, and- and- uh, I can smell the body wash on the bathrobe.”</p>
<p>“Just one more thing, okay? Give me one thing you can taste.”</p>
<p>“I can taste my, uh, toothpaste.”</p>
<p>“That was great, Jackson.” Mammon moves his hand from Jackson’s to the ground, pushing himself to his feet. “Let’s move to the bed, okay? I want to look at your hand.”</p>
<p>Jackson nods, allowing Mammon to help him to his feet, then over to the bed.</p>
<p>“Now, please tell me who told you that I only wanted to- that I would break up with you?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t-”</p>
<p>“It does matter. Tell me who.”</p>
<p>“Mammon, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>“No, it isn’t. Whoever told you that gave you an attack. It isn’t fine, it matters so much, it’s so important. I need his name, Jackson.”</p>
<p>Jackson gives in to Mammon’s demand. At the sound of his brothers’ name, Mammon grows enraged.</p>
<p> “Please don’t do anything,” Jackson begs. Mammon kisses Jackson’s forehead, then stands and walks out of the room, hands clenched into fists.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmo’s scream echoes through the entire house. All five brothers are up, racing towards Asmo’s room as the screaming cuts off suddenly.</p>
<p>Jackson hears the scream. He winces, then holds his hands against his ears, trying to block out the sound.</p>
<p>“Mammon!” Asmo shouts. Beel slams open the door to Asmo’s bedroom and immediately wraps his arms around Mammon’s waist, struggling to keep the demon from attacking.</p>
<p>“Let me go!” Mammon screams, clawing at Beel’s arms. “I’m going to kill him. I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna kill him!”</p>
<p>“Beel, get him out of here,” Lucifer instructs, stepping between Mammon and Asmo. “Bring him somewhere else. To Jackson.”</p>
<p>Mammon slams his elbows down on Beel’s hands. Both demons transform. Mammon lunges towards Asmo as Beel tries to grab him again, only to miss him by an inch.</p>
<p>“Mammon, stop it.”</p>
<p>Mammon grabs Lucifer’s head and shoves him to the side.</p>
<p>“Mammon!”</p>
<p>Both Lucifer and Beel grab Mammon. Lucifer transforms.</p>
<p>“Out, out, out,” Lucifer breathes. Lucifer and Beel drag Mammon out of the room. Asmo’s face begins to sting. He touches a hand to his cheek and pulls it away to see blood smeared across his palm. He screams again.</p>
<p>Lucifer and Beel throw Mammon into his room. Jackson doesn’t look up. He doesn’t notice. He’s trying to block out all of the sounds, all of the screaming, why won’t the screaming <em>stop</em> just <em>stop it</em> please this isn’t okay <em>why is there still screaming.<em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Jackson!” Lucifer calls, running down the stairs. “Help me calm down Mammon.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Jackson doesn’t respond. Lucifer steps in front of him, drawing his vision to raven black eyes.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Jackson screams. He can’t help it. His eyes flutter around to look at the red gloves on Lucifer’s hands, to the four wings, to the horns, who’s screaming? why won’t they stop screaming?!</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“What the hell did you do to him?” Mammon turns back into his human form, then shoves Lucifer aside. Lucifer falls to the floor. He watches, enraged, as Mammon gently takes Jackson’s hands off of his ears, looking into his eyes and instructing the boy to breathe with him. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Lucifer grows angrier at the sight of a soft smile on Mammon’s face as Jackson calms down. He can’t do that. He can’t get his brother to calm down for any reason, no matter how hard he tries, but this- this insolent, insignificant, idiotic, immoral <em>thing</em> could calm him down with just a look.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Get out,” Mammon orders, climbing on the bed and glaring at Lucifer. “Now.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Excuse me?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I said, out.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I will leave once you explain to me what’s going on-”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Beel, get him out!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Mammon cradles Jackson’s head against his bare chest, keeping him from seeing either of his brothers. He relaxes once they’ve left the room and the door is closed.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson, once again, wakes up in the middle of the night. He sighs, his throat sore.</p>
<p>His feet hit the floor, and then Mammon speaks.</p>
<p>“Come back to bed, babe,” he mumbles, wrapping an arm around Jackson’s waist. “Whatever you want to do can wait until morning.”</p>
<p>“I’m just getting a drink,” Jackson whispers, looking back at Mammon with a smile. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>“If you’re not back in ten minutes, I’m comin’ to look for you.”</p>
<p>Jackson nods, standing up and stretching.</p>
<p>Once he reaches the kitchen door, he makes sure that Asmo is nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>“You’re a naughty slut.”</p>
<p>The glass in Jackson’s hand drops to the ground. It shatters. Jackson whirls around.</p>
<p>“Asmo, I just want to get a glass of water without you talking to me. Go away.”</p>
<p>Asmo snorts, stepping closer and grabbing Jackson’s collar, his smile not shrinking.</p>
<p>“You told Mammon what I said. I got marred.” Asmo transforms. Jackson whimpers, one of Asmo’s hands wrapping tightly around his neck. “This is just payback.”</p>
<p>Jackson slaps a hand over his mouth a split second before Asmo rakes his claws across his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>It hurts. It stings.</em>
</p>
<p>Blood drips down his face, dropping onto the kitchen floor.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s gonna stain. Asmo I need to clean it up. Let go.</em>
</p>
<p>Asmo grins, proud of his handiwork, before turning and strutting away. </p>
<p>
  <em>Five minutes to get back to Mammon before he comes to find me. Three to clean. Gotta stop the bleeding too.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackson grabs a few paper towels and wets them using the sink, immediately dropping them onto the blood.</p>
<p>He spends about thirty seconds cleaning the floor. The fresh blood was cleaned up easily. The issue arose with trying to keep the floor clean while taking care of the marks on his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve only got a minute to completely stop the bleeding before I have to go back.</em>
</p>
<p>“Jackson?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Mammon.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackson doesn’t look up. Mammon walks over and turns his head so he’s looking at the demon.</p>
<p>“We need a first aid kit,” Mammon murmurs, keeping his cool surprisingly well. “I think Lucifer has it. Let’s go ask for it.”</p>
<p>“I can get it my-”</p>
<p>“Like hell you will.”</p>
<p>Jackson sighs, throwing away blood-soaked paper towels. Mammon grabs a few new ones, pressing them lightly to the claw marks.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Jackson holds the towels in place as they walk, Mammon using a spare to wipe off the occasional blood drop on Jackson’s chin.</p>
<p>“Lucifer, we need the first aid kit.” Mammon knocks on Lucifer’s bedroom door. Movements can be heard, and then the door swings open, Diavolo greeting the couple.</p>
<p>“Jackson, you’re hurt.”</p>
<p>“First aid kit?”</p>
<p>“It’s here.” Lucifer walks up behind Diavolo and wraps his arms around his neck, holding the kit out to them. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Nothing important. It was an accident-”</p>
<p>“Like hell it was!” Mammon finally explodes. “You have fucking claw marks across your face! That was not an accident, it was intentional.”</p>
<p>“Who did this to you?” Diavolo asks. Jackson shakes his head. Mammon grabs the first aid kit and pulls out an antibiotic, applying a thin layer to the four scratches.</p>
<p>“I swear to fuck, if this was Asmo again I’m going to kill him,” Mammon seethes, pulling out a roll of gauze. “You can’t go to school until this heals.”</p>
<p>Mammon wraps the gauze around Jackson’s head, making sure to keep it over the scratch marks only.</p>
<p>“I have to! I need to continue working on my tasks, I can’t fall behind-”</p>
<p>“You need to stay home until the wound heals,” Diavolo instructs. “Would you like one of the brothers to stay home with you?”</p>
<p>“No! No, I’ll be fine alone.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go to school for half the day, then come home and stay with Jackson.”</p>
<p>“That’s settled then.” Diavolo claps his hands, already thinking about a fitting punishment for Asmo.</p>
<p>“Lucifer, please make sure Mammon doesn’t leave school,” Jackson begs. “If I need him, I’ll contact him.”</p>
<p>“Babe-”</p>
<p>“No, Mammon. I’m sorry I’m a mess, okay? You shouldn’t have to stop doing what you usually do because I can’t get my life together.”</p>
<p>Mammon shakes his head, gently holding Jackson’s head to his chest.</p>
<p>“Babe, no. No, no, you’re not a mess.”</p>
<p>Diavolo and Lucifer retreat into their room, understanding that it isn’t their place to listen and closed the door quietly.</p>
<p>Mammon and Jackson stood there in silence for a while. No more words were exchanged aloud, just through touch alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson was alone in the House of Lamentation. The four brothers that weren’t aware of his injury were just told that Jackson was sick and would be staying home for a few days. Levi had set up a game console in Mammon’s room and left a few games that he promised Jackson would enjoy.</p>
<p>Jackson couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. Depression had, for the first time since arriving in Devildom, hit him like a truck. He had been sitting and scrolling through the same photos on Devilgram for the past few hours.</p>
<p>“Lord Diavolo asked me to stop by for a few moments and check on you.”</p>
<p>Jackson lays down and faces the wall, making sure to have the blanket over his head as Barbatos descends the stairs.</p>
<p>“I see you’re asleep. I’ll go now.”</p>
<p>Barbatos immediately jogs up the staircase and leaves, closing the door behind him with a soft click.</p>
<p>Jackson should change his clothes. All he needed to do was walk four steps to where his clothes were and change. That’s all he had to do. Just move the blanket and take four steps. Just sit up. Swing legs over the edge of bed. Take four steps. Change.</p>
<p>He couldn’t do it.</p>
<p>For the next few hours, he stayed laying down in bed, the only movement being him rolling over. </p>
<p>“I’m home, love.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t I tell you to stay at school the whole day?”</p>
<p>“I told you that wasn’t happening.”</p>
<p>Jackson sits up as Mammon sits down, gently touching the edge of the bandage.</p>
<p>“What happened to Asmo?” Jackson murmurs, looking down at his lap.</p>
<p>“Lord Diavolo had Barbatos take him somewhere. We think he’s in the castle dungeon.”</p>
<p>Mammon tips Jackson’s chin up, kissing his forehead.</p>
<p>“This isn’t your fault,” Mammon whispers. “It’s Asmo’s. You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p>
<p>“Go back to school, Mammon.”</p>
<p>“I said I was going to go for half the day until you were healed. I was serious.”</p>
<p>“I was serious too. I’m not going to let you waste your time on me when you could be doing something productive and worth your time.”</p>
<p>Mammon wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist, watching quietly as the boy breaks down into tears.</p>
<p>Mammon doesn’t say anything. He allows Jackson to cry in his arms, knowing that the pent-up emotions need to be released.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong> yo okay the wedding event? Mammon in a suit killed me </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.” Beel knocks on the door. Jackson immediately throws the covers over his head. “Supper’s ready. If you’re feeling well enough, you’re more than welcome to join us.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Beel.” Mammon leans over and smiles at his brother. Beel nods and exits the room, and Mammon turns back to Jackson.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go eat with them?” Mammon whispers, leaning over and pulling the blanket off of Jackson’s head. Jackson sits up, looking over at Mammon with blank eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Mammon stands up and offers his hand out to Jackson. He accepts it and stands up. </p>
<p>The two walk to the dining room doorway hand in hand, Jackson trembling more the closer they get to the room.</p>
<p>“I can’t do this,” he whimpers as Mammon moves to open the door.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to, love. You don’t need to eat with us. If you’re scared that Asmo’s there, he isn’t. If you want to go back then we will. If you want to leave in the middle of the meal I’ll carry you back to our room. It’s your call, Jackson.”</p>
<p>Jackson swallows the lump in his throat and opens the door, stepping into the dining room and immediately attracting everyone’s eyes.</p>
<p>The first thing he notices is that Diavolo is joining them for supper.</p>
<p>“Hi everyone,” Jackson says quietly. Mammon and Jackson take a seat. No one mentions the bandage on Jackson’s head, or pays any attention to it.</p>
<p>“So, Diavolo.” Mammon grins wickedly at the prince of Devildom. “When are you and Lucifer getting married?”</p>
<p>“Did you tell him?” Lucifer demands, looking over at Jackson, who shakes his head.</p>
<p>“He isn’t stupid, Lucifer,” Jackson sighs, rolling his eyes. “He figured it out, just like I did.”</p>
<p>“You guys are getting married?” Satan asks, picking at his food. Lucifer exhales roughly and nods.</p>
<p>“Diavolo proposed to me instead of simply asking me to be his boyfriend,” Lucifer explains. “We’ve both been well aware of each other’s feelings for a long time now, even knowing when the other fell in love with us. So, yes, we may have technically skipped a step, but it’s more like we were dating before and just put a label on it now.”</p>
<p>“You guys are adorable,” Jackson says. Diavolo immediately cuddles up to Lucifer, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.</p>
<p>“We know.”</p>
<p>“Get off of me.”</p>
<p>“Or I know, anyways.” Diavolo chuckles as Lucifer pushes him away with red cheeks. “It’s okay, babe.”</p>
<p>“Will you <em>stop</em> you <em>heathen</em>-”</p>
<p>“See, he loves me!”</p>
<p>“I absolutely do not.”</p>
<p>“Lucy!” Diavolo whines. Lucifer’s hands shoot up to his face and he inhales, his eyes wide as he attempts to keep from making a noise.</p>
<p>Jackson snorts before turning away to hide his laughter. Mammon, Lucifer and Diavolo all smile as they watch him laugh behind his hands.</p>
<p>“Eat your food.” Mammon nudges Jackson’s shoulder with his own. Jackson clears his throat and turns back to his food, amazed that it’s still there even though Beel’s looking at it hungrily from his right side.</p>
<p>“Does anyone know where Asmodeus is?” Belphie asks, rubbing his eyes. “I haven’t seen him all day.”</p>
<p>Jackson slams his mouth closed at the mention of Asmo’s name. Mammon shakes his head at Belphie, who doesn’t pick up on the cue.</p>
<p>“Lucifer?” </p>
<p>No response from the elder brother. Belphie turns to the prince.</p>
<p>“Diavolo?”</p>
<p>“Asmodeus is currently taking a break from everything.” Diavolo dabs at the corner of his mouth with a napkin. “I know where he is and I alone, so that no one tries to bring him back early.”</p>
<p>“When will he be back?” Satan questions. </p>
<p>“Whenever he wants to come back.” Diavolo smiles innocently. Jackson glances up at Diavolo then back down to his plate, feeling sick to his stomach.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go back?” Mammon whispers his question so quietly Jackson can barely hear him.</p>
<p>“No,” Jackson murmurs. “I want to stay.”</p>
<p>“Let me know if you change your mind.”</p>
<p>Jackson nods, spearing a piece of meat with his fork and lifting it to his mouth.</p>
<p>“Stop whispering lewd things to each other.” Satan jabs a fork in Jackson’s direction. The human flinches and Mammon lets out an involuntary growl, clutching his knife tightly.</p>
<p>“We’re not whispering any such things,” Mammon hisses. “Knock it off with your bullshit comments. That goes for all of you.”</p>
<p>Jackson grabs Mammon’s hand and the demon immediately takes a deep breath, calming down a bit.</p>
<p>“Please,” Jackson says. “No more comments like that.”</p>
<p>“Is that how-?” Satan gestures to his face. Jackson shrugs and lets go of Mammon’s hand, moving another piece of meat from the plate to his mouth. “Lucifer?”</p>
<p>“How I got this is none of your business.” Jackson’s fork falls from his hand. Mammon picks it up and puts it back on the table, batting Jackson’s hand away when he tries to grab it.</p>
<p>“You’re like a sibling to us, Jackson,” Levi murmurs. “It is our business. Who did it?”</p>
<p>Jackson shakes his head and grabs Mammon’s hand in an attempt to calm himself down.</p>
<p>“Mammon, do you know?” Satan asks. Jackson shakes his head again.</p>
<p>“Enough.” Mammon’s voice is loud enough to get his point across but soft enough to not startle Jackson. “Stop pushing it. We’ve got it under control-”</p>
<p>“Asmo!”</p>
<p>Jackson almost stops breathing at the name. He can hear the clicks of the high heels, hear his laugh, hear his smile, the words, the transformation, the claws scratching him.</p>
<p>“I said <em>enough</em>.”</p>
<p>“Mammon, he-”</p>
<p>“I got it.” Mammon picks up Jackson and carries him back to their bedroom, setting him down on the bed. “Please look at me. Love, I need you to look at me.”</p>
<p>Jackson’s eyes lock onto Mammon’s. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Not again. It isn’t going to happen again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The random vibrations from Mammon’s ring were worrying him. They weren’t in any sort of pattern, it wasn’t morse code.</p>
<p>He finally taps back. <em>Ok?</em></p>
<p>A random string of letters, until a constant vibration sends a shockwave through his body. He stands up without warning and runs out of the classroom, pulling out his D.D.D. as he goes.</p>
<p>Lucifer finally answers once Mammon reaches the doorway of the school.</p>
<p>“Jackson’s in trouble!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mammon, he’s safe in the House of Lamentation. Go back to class.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“He’s not okay! Our rings vibrate if we touch them and mine’s been vibrating like crazy for the past five minutes. Get to the house ASAP, ya hear?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Go back to class.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Mammon growls, but continues to race towards the dorm, calling Beel and Satan.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“What are you doing?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>“Are you doing a mid-morning snack run?”</strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Jackson’s in trouble. Lucifer doesn’t believe me. How fast can you two get to the house?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Five. And you can fly, remember?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>“Be there in a few.”</strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Mammon slides his D.D.D. into his pocket and transforms, lifting himself into the air the millisecond the transformation’s done.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He lands in front of a wide open door.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fuck!” He barges into the house. There’s a broken vase right next to the door and there’s glass and blood drops on the carpet leading up to the door.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hey!” Satan claps a hand on Mammon’s shoulder, Beel just behind him. “What happened here?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t know. Find him.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mammon.” Beel grabs Mammon before he can storm out of the house and make rash decisions. “If we figure out what happened here, we can find Jackson faster. Be patient.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“They didn’t come in through the door violently,” Satan announces. “They came in through a window or Jackson let them in.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Jackson didn’t get out of bed once yesterday,” Mammon hisses. “They broke in.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Beel, see if you can find the window they entered through.” Satan crouches down and brushes a finger over a few blood spots. “It’s still very wet. It’s most likely only been twenty minutes since the altercation.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Mammon steps outside, looking around on the ground for blood.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“There’s a trail going this way,” he calls, already beginning to follow it. “It’s faint. Let’s go. Now!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mammon.” Satan places a hand on Mammon’s shoulder. The white-haired demon sighs in exasperation before turning back around and stomping inside.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Beel, get over here so we can follow this stupid trail!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>An ear-shattering scream sounds and Mammon is off like a shot, wings beating fast as he flies towards the source.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mammon!” Satan and Beel catch up quickly. “You don’t know-”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fuck you and your patience!” Mammon screams, smacking Satan’s shoulder. “Jackson’s in trouble and you want me to stand around and do nothing? That’s not happening. He’s over there. We’re getting him.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Mammon drops to the ground with a heavy thud, right in front of a lone building. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You have no clue who’s in there.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I know Jackson is.” Mammon throws open the door. His tail flicks around as he walks into the building.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“There’s an attic,” Satan whispers, pointing upward. Footsteps. A grunt. A loud bang. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“How do we get up?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“There’s a ladder back there.” Beel gestures towards the back of the building. Mammon is immediately at the base, glaring at the metal cage surrounding the ladder.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m going to fucking kill them,” he growls, grabbing the door to the cage and ripping it away. The three scale the ladder, Mammon throwing open the trapdoor and shooting through the small door.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Give me Jackson and I won’t kill you,” he hisses. The demons all take a step towards the outside of the building, revealing a bloodied and gagged Jackson.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I will kill all of you.” Satan takes a step forward, his body emitting a green light. The demons laugh.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“There’s twelve of us and three of you,” one laughs. <em>Orion.</em> “You really think you can take your pet back?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Both Mammon and Beel start to glow with rage, gold and orange respectively.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I can take you all out myself,” Mammon threatens, grabbing Satan’s shoulder and yanking him back, taking his place. The demons all exchange a glance before bursting out in laughter.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Should we call Lucifer?” Satan looks at Beel.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Probably,” Beel answers quietly.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Wait- Lucifer doesn’t believe him.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Call Diavolo, then.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Satan nods and pulls out his D.D.D., watching his older brother fly into a frenzy. Demon after demon hit the ground and yet they continue to try and fight back.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>As soon as Satan finishes his call with Diavolo the second to last demon falls to the ground unconscious. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“What’re you going to do?” Mammon stalks towards Orion, who stumbles back. “Hm?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mammon, grab Jackson and let’s go.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Mammon whirls around, grabs Jackson, and jogs across the room. He jumps down the trapdoor hole, not bothering to touch the ladder before landing on the ground with a dull thud.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hey.” Mammon smiles at Jackson and gently pulls the gag from his mouth. “I’m here now. You’re okay.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Jackson cracks open an eye before raising a hand and resting it against Mammon’s cheek.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hey,” he mumbles, closing his eye again. “Why aren’t you at school?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Mammon presses a soft kiss to Jackson’s forehead, the boy nearly falling unconscious. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Let’s go.” Satan pats Mammon’s shoulder quickly before jumping on Beel. The taller demon takes off, Mammon following close behind.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’ll be okay, right?” </p><p>Barbatos nods, tossing aside a pair of bloody medical gloves. “He’ll make a full recovery, but he shouldn’t be anywhere near the school for at least three weeks.”</p><p>“Nothing’s broken?”</p><p>“Just a sprained ankle and wrist.”</p><p>“Mammon, Jackson is fine.” Lucifer rests a hand on Mammon’s shoulder. “Go back to school.”</p><p>“No? I’m not leaving his side until he’s better.”</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>“You try and make me and I’ll fucking kill you,” Mammon growls. Lucifer sighs, but drops the subject, instead turning to Diavolo.</p><p>“You’re going to punish the demons who did this, yes?”</p><p>“Of course.” Diavolo crosses his arms. “I sent someone to round them up. They’re sitting in the dungeon at this moment.”</p><p>Mammon exhales, eyes locking back on Jackson. The boy stirs. He opens his eyes and immediately focuses on Mammon.</p><p>“Hey.” Jackson smiles weakly as Mammon stands and walks over to the bed. He sits down and takes Jackson’s good hand in his own, kissing the back of it.</p><p>“Hey. Are you feeling better?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jackson squeezes Mammon’s hand. Lucifer pulls Diavolo to the corner of the room, discussing something quietly.</p><p>“Glad to see you awake, Jackson,” Barbatos comments. Jackson smiles, lifting his bad hand up a bit and waving. “Don’t be moving that hand now, you hear? Or your left ankle.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad my problems are cross-body and not just on one side,” Jackson grumbles. </p><p>“It would have been worse had you injured your right hand instead of your left, or your left foot instead of your right.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of him.” Mammon looks up at Barbatos, eyes shining with promise. “I’m going to make sure that he gets better.”</p><p>“No, you’ll be going to school.” Jackson lifts his left leg and kicks Mammon’s side gently. Mammon grabs Jackson’s foot and shakes it a bit, watching happily as Jackson laughs.</p><p>“Mammon, I’ll have your homework sent from school along with a recording of all lectures.” Lucifer places a hand on Mammon’s shoulder. “I expect you to complete your work and take notes while you tend to Jackson. Do not disappoint me as you-”</p><p>“Lucifer.”</p><p>“Please do not disappoint.” Lucifer draws his hand back. Jackson nods and smiles innocently at Mammon. </p><p>“Do I have to do the homework?” Mammon asks. Both Jackson and Lucifer nod. Mammon sighs and looks into Jackson’s eyes. “You’re helping me.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon groans and wraps an arm around Jackson’s waist, letting his head drop onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t understand this.”</p><p>“That’s okay.” Jackson reaches up and pats Mammon’s head. “I can help you.”</p><p>“This is impossible!”</p><p>“No, it’s <em>hard</em>, not impossible.”</p><p>“You’re impossible.”</p><p>Jackson sighs and opens his arms. Mammon happily crawls over and lays against Jackson’s chest, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.</p><p>“Thank you for the cuddles,” he whispers, looking up at Jackson’s face. Jackson smiles down at Mammon.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Do you think you can-”</p><p>“Mammon I absolutely will not do your homework.”</p><p>“Can you at least help me do it?” Mammon pouts. Jackson pats the top of his boyfriend’s head and nods. “Hell yeah!”</p><p>“Why do I have a feeling that I’m going to end up doing your homework for you anyway?”</p><p>“Because you love me.”</p><p>“Yeah, alright.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satan knocks on Mammon’s bedroom door.</p><p>“It’s me,” he calls, lowering his hand.</p><p>“Come in.” Jackson turns his head and watches Satan enter the room.</p><p>“Hey.” He lifts a hand in greeting. “Just wanted to see how you were feeling.”</p><p>“I’m doing fine,” Jackson answers, turning his head again. “Thanks for checking on me.”</p><p>“Mammon’ll be back soon.” Satan trods down the stairs and takes a seat on Mammon’s couch, looking at the wall holding the TV. “Lucifer told him he couldn’t skip his tests to come take care of you, so Mammon asked me to come watch you once I was done with my test.”</p><p>“Won’t you get in trouble?”</p><p>“Probably, but it’s worth it.” Satan turns his head a bit and smiles. “Mammon really cares about you.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jackson pushes himself upright, leaning against the wall at the head of the bed. “I do too.”</p><p>“We all care about you.”</p><p>“Is there a point to this, Satan?”</p><p>“I wanted to apologize for what I said the night we all found out you and Mammon were dating. I’ve been thinking about it a lot and- I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” Jackson hugs a pillow, looking down at his trembling hands.</p><p>“Jackson!”</p><p>“Well that was quick.” Satan turns and watches Mammon sprint down the stairs, smiling when he sees Jackson. </p><p>“You better not have failed your test.” Jackson scowls as Mammon wraps his arms around him. “I’m serious!”</p><p>“You’re cute when you’re mad.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>